The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to physical downlink control channel (PDCCH) and hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ) feedback for MuLTEfire coverage enhancement.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, or a New Radio (NR) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or access network nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
In some wireless communications systems, a UE may include machine-type-communication (MTC) UEs that operate in a shared radio frequency spectrum band. In some cases, UEs may operate in a narrowband Internet-of-things (NB-IoT) deployment within a sub-GHz shared radio frequency spectrum band. Wireless communication systems serving Internet-of-things (IoT) devices have coverage expectations that are higher compared to existing solutions offered by shared radio frequency spectrum wireless communication systems. In some examples, extending coverage may include using licensed frequency spectrum band wireless communication systems. However, extending coverage areas for IoT devices using licensed radio frequency spectrum may be too costly for industries with IoT deployments.